


Strip Uno

by awillsgrahamcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, freddie and chilton hiding, lol, what they're really doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/awillsgrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two Freds are hiding out together playing Uno. Frederick gets tired of losing and Freddie suggests they liven things up a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from [this](http://yunafire.tumblr.com/post/84663044488) post on Tumblr. It is short and sweet. I originally reblogged the post with the fic on it. I may elaborate later, idk. Maybe if it's wanted.

"I am beginning to think you are cheating. I am tired of losing."

"It’s impossible to cheat at Uno, Frederick."

"You could have stacked the deck." Chilton throws his hand down. "I demand we play another game."

Freddie raises an eyebrow. “Let’s make it interesting. Every time one of us loses a hand we take off an article of clothing. The first one sitting in the bare loses.”

Chilton rolls his eyes. “I have played enough strip poker to know this is not going to end well for me.” 

Freddie laughs. “Enough strip poker? Tell me more, Frederick.”

Chilton hangs his head, shaking it. “If I play will you shut up?”

Freddie replies by starting to shuffle the cards. She flashes a sinister smile knowing he is in trouble. Even at Uno she knows how to count cards. She deals their hand and within minutes she is slamming her hand down yelling, “Uno!”

Chilton starts with his jacket not worrying too much as it was the first hand. However, as the hours go by more and more clothes come off. To taunt him Freddie started to put the clothes he was shedding on. She was beginning to look like a clown with layers of his clothes on, swallowing her. As he sat at the table, only his boxers remaining, and cards in hand the door opens. Both immediately turn to see Will standing in the doorway, Korean take out boxes in his hand. The two watch as he stares blankly back at them, his mouth wide open.

"I was gone a whole hour. Only an hour. You two are like kids. I can’t leave you alone for any amount of time."

"Well, Will, you could have at least knocked." Freddie quipped.

"I never thought to knock on the door of a safe house. I didn’t expect to find Frederick striped down to his boxers. Why would that thought ever cross my mind?"

"She started it." Chilton immediately adds.

"I was only trying to liven things up."

Will walks past them, take out in hand. “You could have at least waited for me to get back.” Will mumbles under his breath.


End file.
